Thank You, Mistletoe
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: When Hyuuga, Hinata and Hyuuga, Neji throw a Christmas party for their friends. Naruto and Hinata get a little sweet. Naru X Hina ONESHOT Merry Christmas Everybody! oneshot


**Kay guys, trying my hand at another oneshot, lets see how it does.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hyuuga Training Area**

"Hinata, aren't you going Christmas shopping with us?" Ino asked as Hinata practiced.

"Huh? Ah I-I forgot, Gomen! I-if you'll j-just wait, I-i can freshen up and g-get ready. O-or you can g-go on ahead." **1** Hinata said shyly as she paused her training.

"Nah we'll wait, 'sides, Neji has hot cocoa he's OFFERING to us." TenTen said with a mock surprised gasp and a giggle as she left for the kitchen with the others. Hinata giggled on her way to her room. Neji claimed to be an excellent ninja, but he was obviously not an excellent boy since he couldn't even see that TenTen had the biggest crush on him of all time. Not even the Byakugan could see true love, and Hinata had to remind him of that during the Christmas party that night.

That was one reason she needed to go shopping. Naruto would be at the party and she wanted to look good for her crush so she was buying a new dress for the special occasion. Hinata came out with wet hair and her usual clothes on as Kiba knocked on the door and she got the door.

"Hi K-kiba, you're just in time t-to go sh-shopping with us. U-Unless you d-don't want to o-of course." Hinata stuttered absently.

"Sure." Kiba replied.

"B-because I mean, I-I wouldn't want to p-pressure you into d-doing s-something you w-wouldn't enjoy and-" Hinata continued having apparently not heard Kiba's answer.

"Hinata!" Kiba suddenly yelled.

"AH! Y-yes Kiba?" She asked.

"I said 'Sure'." Kiba re-stated.

"O-Oh." Hinata said softly.

"The other girls here?" Kiba asked as Hinata nodded.

"GIRLS! C'MON! WE'RE LEAVING FOR THE MALL!!" Kiba yelled as he held the door open for Hinata who grabbed her wallet out of her winter jacket by the door and grabbed the list out as well putting both items in her sweatshirt. Ino, Sakura, and TenTen came out as Neji followed behind having been thrown out of the training area for the day by Lord Hiashi and having nothing better to do. They went to the mall, bought the presents and then seperated. The Hyuugas reminded the others of the party that night at 7 and they all promised to be there. Neji and Hinata waved goodbye as they walked home together.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**6:15**

"Hinata! There you are, can you help me with the decorations for fifteen minutes?" Neji asked seeing his 'little sister' coming out of the bathroom with wet hair again and a delicate fragrance of flowers and sweet ripe fruit about her

"O-of course Neji." Hinata answered as she stood on the ladder and set up the mistletoe and the holly and ivy with him. Fifteen minutes later everything was set up and Neji helped Hinata down as she ran to her room and got ready in another 15 minutes, just in time for the first guests. Hinata wore a simple red off the shoulders top and a simple ribbon tied in a bow around her neck, her bangs were in front of a headband that kept the rest of her hair back a little. She had on a white skirt that flowed down to her ankles and black two in strappy heels. Light make-up dappled her feature but only threw out a punch of flare.

Neji had a white shirt on with black pants. A white tie was around his neck as he answered the door to Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and TenTen. He welcomed them in as they spotted Hinata bringing out food.

"Hinata! You look so beautiful!" Sakura said as Hinata blushed.

"Ah, th-thank you." Hinata answered as she grabbed a handful of sparkles, closed her eyes and pointed her sparkle filled hand at the middle of the room. She inhaled and then put her face near her hand and blew while the sparkles flew around the room showering everyone in sparkles as the girls giggled and the boys gave a now nervous Hinata evil looks. She grabbed the presents and set them up around the tree while they waited for the others.

By 7 o' clock everyone BUT Naruto was there and Sasuke came over to Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto said he had some business to take care of and that he'd be over as soon as he could." Sasuke said as Hinata smiled.

"Th-thank you Sa-sasuke." Hinata said as Sasuke nodded. Around 7:45 another knock echoed through the room over the christmas carols. Hinata walked to the door while Neji was caught up in a conversation with TenTen on what carol was the best, TenTen was a nice shade of red that blended into the red lights exceptionally well, "H-Hello, please come in." Hinata said before opening the door.

A red clad ninja grabbed Hinata by the waist pulled her inside and began dancing enthusiastically with her in his arms, his right hand held her left and his left hand was around her waist, her right hand on his shoulder gripping it to stay up and on balance as her feet tried to keep up with thee enthusiastic person. Everyone knew there was only one person THAT enthusiastic on Christmas that was THEIR age.

Hinata blushed as red as a christmas bulb and began to find her balance even quicker as the carol on the radio stopped and Naruto came to a halt with a dizzy Hyuuga.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto added as Hinata gasped for breath.

"H-Hello N-Naruto. H-How i-is uhm y-your c-christmas eve going?" The slightly dazed Hyuuga asked as Kiba and Shino smirked at eachother. Uzumaki was wearing a brown shirt with black pants and a pair of felt reindeer antlers with a dim red nose that flashed everynow and then, as Hinata noticed she giggled.

"My Christmas Eve is great, I brought presents, there someplace I can out them?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you can put them u-under the t-tree with th-the others." Hinata replied as Naruto nodded.

"Thanks." Naruto replied as he went back to the door, Hinata nodded and went into the kitchen and sat at the table in awe.

"You okay Hinata?" TenTen asked poking her head in.

"Ah! Uh-uhm, I-I-I'm fine, th-thank you." Hinata replied as TenTen nodded.

"If your sure, and no problem." TenTen replied as she left. Hinata got back out there and at 9:00 after everyone was ready, they started to open christmas gifts.

"Hinata, this one is from me, but you have to close your eyes and you can't open them till I say okay, alright?" Neji asked as Hinata nodded and closed her eyes tightly. Neji unclasped something and Hinata felt something cold and smooth against her chest and clasp in the back, "Okay Hinata." Neji said as Hinata opened her eyes and looked at the necklace.

"Big Brother!" Hinata gasped as she gave Neji a big hug, "This was grandmother's necklace! Thank you!" Hinata said, no stutter within her acknoledgement (of course that could very well have been due to mass consumption of egg nog).

"Your welcome, I don't have much use for it, and besides, Grandmother would have wanted you to have it." Neji replied as Hinata smiled and held the necklace in her hands slightly as everyone smiled.

By 10:00 everyone had gotten their presents but Hinata was last to get hers from Naruto.

"I have to go after this." Naruto muttered checking his watch, "Sakura, Sasuke, and I have a mission tomorrow." He added as Hinata nodded understanding, Naruto handed her a long narrow box and she looked at it, "Open it up Hinata, it won't blow up." Naruto said chuckling as Hinata opened the box and gasped at a beautifully carved jade necklace with the characters of her name, 'Hyuuga Hinata'.

"Naruto...i-it's beautiful..." Hinata said softly as Sakura looked at TenTen and Ino and with her eyes told them 'I knew it'd be tonight.'

"I'm glad you like it Hinata. I have to go, see you in the morning, Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto said.

"I-I'll see you out." Hinata said as she stood up and followed silently after Naruto, clutching the necklace as her face burned red.

"Thanks for the gift Hinata," Naruto said holding the unopened gift-when he opened it he would find her confession of love to him and a silver bracelet with his name etched into the plate, "Heh, Hinata, guess where you're standing." Naruto said as Hinata gave a puzzled expression. Before she could look up Naruto pressed his lips gently onto hers for a minute as a sudden warmth enveloped her body and she knew where she stood. Right under the mistletoe.

"Y-you're welcome N-naruto, th-thank you for m-mine as well." She replied when they parted.

"No problem." Naruto replied as he started to leave, before he turned on to the walk he turned back around, "You look beautiful tonight by the way, you brought the essence of sunshineto your party." **2** Naruto said as Hinata's face exploded into a deep red color as Naruto smiled his devilish grin and walked back to his house. Hinata came in and sighed, returning to the party after awhile and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas when they left.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Itsumo: My first oneshot with HinataxNaruto.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**TTYL,**

**Ai-Itsumo**

**1 Gomen Sorry**

**2 This refers to Hinata's name which translates from Japanese to English as 'Sunshine'.**


End file.
